


Sinners and Saints

by 682ILVU, 683N0TiZ_Mii



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: And Lots of Different Kinks, Because We Don't Want to Kill Our Boys, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute puppies, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Everyone is Kind of a Slut, F/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Mentions of rape and torture, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyseed (Far Cry), Polyseed Disaster, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, There is TECHNICALLY a Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, We Love Them Even Though They're Crazy, but also lots of porn, cannon-divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/682ILVU/pseuds/682ILVU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/683N0TiZ_Mii/pseuds/683N0TiZ_Mii
Summary: Somehow, some way, everyone in Hope County finds themselves in the hands of Eden's Gate - some more willingly than others. Eva and Lou never had any intention of joining the cult, but the universe has other plans. With a prophecy looming over their heads, the two women face a difficult choice: follow or flee. Will they be able to foster peace, or will they be forced to take up arms?
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. I Am Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to our first FC5 story! We are planning to update this every Sunday, so stay tuned! Also, let us know what you think. We'd love to hear from you!

LOU

* * *

* * *

Lou rubbed her gloved hands together and looked out over Silver Lake's misty waters. Fish jumped, creating ripples in the otherwise peaceful waters. The morning was cold, and the usually pink and purple sky was a dull but light gray. Her line wasn't in the water today, but she stood at the shore nonetheless. Her radio crackled, reminding her that her patrol started soon. As she made her way to the squad car, she caught sight of the Whitetails and smiled to herself. She whistled for Fenrir, a ways down the little rocky beach. He looked even bigger from where she stood, like a great black shadow. He was a terrifying beast of a dog, but a happy one. He wagged his tail as he approached and she let him back into the cabin. His black fur looked extra shiny in the morning light, and she was reminded of when she first saw him. 

She had seen a post about how Fenrir, the wolf malamute hybrid, was going to be put down in two day's time if he wasn't adopted. She had spent a good deal of her childhood at the Milwaukee Zoo with her zookeeper mom, and got to know her mom's wolves like they were her own siblings. As a result, she felt obligated to help him. And like every wolf she'd ever met, he was much bigger than she'd anticipated. But also much gentler. In a year's time she'd never seen him growl. He was her constant companion now, except at work. She gave him a last scritch before climbing into her squad car and heading into the Whitetails.

The car radio crackled. "Hey Miller, you on the road yet?" Pratt's voice sounded rougher than usual. 

"Just crossed the bridge...why, you need me to take part of your side?" She teased. Her partner was silent for a moment. 

"Yeah...I...shit. I let Drubman and Boshaw talk me into a drinking contest last night." She laughed out loud at this. "Don't ask me how it happened, I swear I don't remember. But if Hudson finds out I'm running late she'll never let me hear the end of it." 

"Yeah, I've got it. But you owe me one." She said. 

"You're a lifesaver." He fizzled out and she turned toward his part of the Whitetails. Hudson and Rook had Holland Valley today and the Sheriff himself was in the Henbane area. 

Things were very quiet all morning and into the afternoon until she neared the Whitetail Park Visitor Center. A young woman with dark hair walked along the road barefoot and in a daze. She wore a long dress with the Eden's gate symbol sprayed on it near her hip. She slowed and rolled down her window. 

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you lost?"

The young woman turned her head towards her. 

"I'm not lost anymore. I know the Father and I am found." She said dreamily.

"Well that's... that's great. Listen, it's awfully cold this morning to be out without shoes on. Is there somewhere I can give you a ride to?" The woman said nothing so she continued. "Where are you headed? Back to the Father? I can take you to Eden's Gate Compound." She offered. 

"Oh, yes!" She said, and climbed into the passenger seat. Lou cranked the heat. 

"What's your name?" she asked the girl. 

"Maisie." She said.

"Ok, well, you hungry Maisie? We can pick up some food on the way. My treat." Lou said. Maisie's eyes were red rimmed and she looked pale and thin. It looked like she was coming down off something. Lou didn't necessarily want to give her back to Eden's Gate, but she couldn't send the girl to a treatment center without her permission and no evidence. Still, she could get her some food and some warmer clothes. She stopped by a gas station on the way back to the compound and brought her a gas station chicken sandwich, a fry basket, and a sprite. She gave her socks, shoes, and a sweater from her gym bag as well. 

Maisie happily munched on the food, wrapped up in the warmer clothes. Lou dug out a card and gave it to her as well. 

"Listen...if you ever need anything, you can call me. My cell is on that card." She said. 

"I won't need anything...but thank you. You should come to our services. Then you won't need anything either. It feels good to let that sinful life go." Maisie said. Lou smiled and shook her head. 

"Maybe sometime. At the moment I work every Sunday." She was approaching the Compound now. Her heart pounded as she pulled in slowly. 

The fences rose on all sides, tall and oppressive with barbed wire on top. She could hear angry dogs in the distance, and she felt glares on her from all around. People with rifles came closer, and she pulled the squad car to a stop. She stepped out to help Maisie with her food. 

"Thank you!" Maisie said. "Come on Sunday...you won't regret it." She said. 

Lou mustered up a smile at her. The crowd was growing thicker, and she felt a fear she hadn't felt in over a year return. 

Maisie squealed excitedly. "It's the Father!" Lou turned as the sea of angry and unwashed people parted to let a tall man through. She'd seen enough of Hope County to know that was the Father himself, Joseph Seed. 

He held up his hands dramatically and everyone quieted down. 

"Why have you come?" He addressed her with a hint of ice in his voice. His eyes were wary behind his yellow glasses. He came much closer now, putting a hand on Maisie's shoulder. Maisie beamed up at him.

"I found Maisie here up in the Whitetails. She wasn't wearing any shoes or a coat so I was concerned she'd catch a cold. She was coming here so I gave her a ride to make sure she got here safely, Father." Lou said; she could hear her heart in her ears. This felt like the warzone all over again and she felt panic and bile rising in her throat. She needed to leave. He watched her, his gaze unreadable.

"Since she's here safely, I'll be going now." Lou said. "You folks have a nice day." She added. 

"Drive safely, Deputy." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. The crowd moved to let her back her squad car up and drive it out of there. She texted Pratt, telling him her stomach was acting up. She'd already done half their area so he was happy to take over for her. 

* * *

Later that night, Lou had realized she was out of milk. She was on her way back in her Jeep with Fenrir in the backseat when a deer came out of the woods. She slammed her brakes, Jeep skidding to a halt as the doe leapt by. She was watching her leave when she felt the impact that sent her head into her door window. A second doe slammed into the front of the Jeep and Fenrir barked. 

"Shhh, Fenn." She said, and carefully stepped out to examine the damage. It was bad. The front end smoked and about half of it was crumpled. She wasn't driving it from here. She sighed turning back towards the road. A glow in the distance gave her pause. It was the Eden's Gate Compound. Her breath caught in her throat. She heard a vehicle behind her and turned. The headlights blinded her as a truck pulled to a stop. Fear lit up inside of her like a flame. She dimly registered Fenrir's barking as a figure climbed out of the truck. 

"You need some help, Deputy?" The gravelly voice sent a chill down her spine as he stepped in front of the headlights. A flash of red confirmed it was the eldest brother, Jacob Seed. If the rumors around Hope County were to be believed, he was the scariest of all. 

"I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Seed." She forced her voice to be calm. He came up beside her. 

"You're bleeding. Why don't you and your dog come inside a moment and we'll look at your head? You'll need to be towed anyways." Jacob suggested. His tone was amiable enough, but his eyes glinted like a predator's in the headlights. 

"I don't live too far away. Fenn and I can walk the rest." She said. "But thank you." 

"I really must insist, Deputy. It's cold and anything could happen with you bleeding in the woods like that." He said. His tone left no room for argument, and she was unarmed. She let Fenn out, and he followed her like the good boy he was. 

Jacob let them both into his truck and drove them the few feet to the compound. Lou was tense as they pulled right up to the church. He opened her door for her and she stepped out delicately. Fenn pressed his nose into her palm, sensing her discomfort. She followed Jacob into a small building beside the church. 

It actually looked like a dwelling when they got inside, and she wondered if it was actually meant to be a house. The furnishings were simple and quaint. 

"Deputy." The Father crossed the room to her. "What happened?" He touched her head gently, looking at her temple where the pain was focused. 

"Hit a deer." Jacob supplied. 

"Actually, the deer hit me." She said. Jacob cracked a small smile at her clarification. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." Joseph said. "Faith will get you an aspirin for the pain." 

"I appreciate it, but...I can honestly just call a tow and wait." She said. 

"You helped Maisie earlier. Let us help you. As a thank you." Joseph smiled at her. He led her down the hall to a bathroom and washed the wound gently. As promised, Faith appeared with some pills and a cup of water. They didn't look like aspirins. 

"I'm not in much pain, but thank you." 

"Just the water then?" Faith suggested. 

"Sure." She could tell they weren't going to let it go otherwise. So she sipped from the cup. Her head swam and she saw little sparkles. She stumbled and Fenrir started barking again. She pushed past Faith, her fight or flight kicking in. She launched herself towards the door but ran face first into Jacob. 

"Easy there, Deputy."He said. She heard Fenrir snarl and then whimper, and her knees gave out.

"Fenn…" She mumbled.

Jacob braced her as she felt her eyes roll back in her head. 

"Tie her up and prepare her for John. God gave her to us for a reason. She's meant to help us with the Lamb." Joseph's voice was distant, and then gone as everything winked out.


	2. Show Me Where It Hurts, And I Will Make It Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Eva

EVA

* * *

* * *

If you had asked Eva to describe John Seed a week ago, psychotic would have been the furthest word from her mind. Intelligent, yes. Charismatic, sure. Sexy, abso-fuckin-lutely. But not crazy. Never crazy. Yet here she was, looking the devil in the eye as he ran his fingertip over a very sharp-looking knife.

“You will confess, Eva,” he said smoothly, “And you will atone.”

Eva remained silent. She didn’t trust her words, and her voice was certain to shake. Not with fear. No, Eva was not afraid of this man. Okay...she was a little afraid. But more than anything, she was angry. She was furious. Eva was supposed to be packing her shit and leaving Hope County for good, not sitting in a dimly-lit, bloodstained room with her wrists bound to an old office chair.

“Alright then,” John purred with an unnerving amount of levity in his tone, “Shall we start with pride?”

The man twirled the knife against his finger, looking at Eva with a contemplative expression. Then, before she could blink, John whipped the knife forward and sliced through the top half of Eva’s shirt. He pressed the blade against her chest, directly over her heart. A drop of blood trickled from the shallow cut as John pulled the knife away. He turned toward the nearby table and began checking the settings on his tattoo gun. Eva shook her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, trying for what little modesty it could provide. She didn’t need to give John Seed an eyeful of her tits. He didn’t fucking deserve it.

When John turned back to her, he smirked at her little attempt at defiance. He gently pulled the golden locks out of his way and gathered them into a bun at the base of her skull. His grip turned rough as he clenched his fist and jerked her head back against the top of the chair. Eva tensed as he brought the tattoo needle to her skin, just above the cut. She let out a hiss as it stung her skin. Eventually, though, the buzzing of the tattoo gun filled her head and she found herself relaxing into the uncomfortable chair. Her mind wandered in the short time it took to complete the word pride. John’s next words were a distant hum in the background as Eva drifted into her recent memories.

* * *

_Eva’s heart jumped to her throat as her father’s footsteps thundered up the stairs after her. She had just told him, none too kindly, about her plans to move out, and he was livid. He shouted about how she had already strayed too far from the path of God while she was in school. How her filthy whore of a roommate was corrupting her. That was the last straw. Kiesha was a good person, and she didn’t deserve that kind of bullshit. Eva told him to shove his God up his ass and raced to her room to grab what little she had managed to pack before her parents had returned home early from church._

_She didn’t expect her dad to break down the door. Nor did she expect him to pin her to the wall and shout for her mother to bring some zip ties. It would turn out that Eva’s evening was full of surprises - her mother bound her wrists with little empathy. This was God’s will, she assured Eva. He would take care of her now. Eva kicked and screamed all the way to the quaint, white church that her parents had been dragging her to for years. This was the first time the dragging was literal though._

_Faith Seed answered the door - thank God! Eva and Faith had been friends once, back when she was still Rachel. Surely, she would put an end to this nonsense. They had fallen out of touch in high school, but Faith didn’t hold a grudge over that. Did she?_

_“Mr. and Mrs. McCain! Whatever is the matter?” she asked, ignoring Eva altogether._

_“Please, Sister Faith,” Mrs. McCain begged, “Our daughter is trying to leave the path forever. Please, help her see the truth before her sin consumes her!”_

_“Oh my, that_ is _troubling news. I’ll get John right away,” Faith replied, turning on her heel and skipping back into the church._

_Eva’s blood ran cold._

* * *

Snapping fingers mere centimeters from her face brought Eva back to reality with a start. John noted her confusion with amusement. He had puzzled over her faroff expression for a moment before deciding to regain her attention. It wasn’t uncommon for sinners to hide away in their minds, trying to escape the world around them. However, they weren’t usually so calm leading up to it. No matter. Now that he had her attention again, John continued to preach about the importance of confession and atonement.

When the baptist asked her, again, if she had anything she wished to confess, Eva just shook her head with a shit-eating grin on her face. Her parents would just _love_ that, wouldn’t they? They would be over the moon to have her join their little cult. Not a fucking chance!

John sighed and shook his head. “Have it your way.”

All things considered, John didn’t rough her up as badly as he normally would have. Cuts and bruises littered her body, but they would all heal within a week’s time. Each wound seemed to add fuel to the fire inside her. If John were to be honest with himself, he found this one to be intriguing. Eva never stood out much at Sunday service. He’d only noticed her over the last few years due to her prolonged absences, and even then, he’d only noticed her in passing. She had always been quiet and subdued - nothing like the nihilistic little spitfire that had emerged in his confessional. John chuckled quietly as he walked away from her room. He was going to enjoy breaking her.

* * *

The days passed by in a blur of monotony. Nothing changed in her little cell. Time was meaningless when the world outside was blocked by steel and cement. Every so often (Eva guessed about twice a day) a small tray of food was shoved through an opening at the bottom of her door. The food, if you could call it that, was thoroughly unappetizing - usually some form of cold, canned beans or chili. One time, the mystery slop was still can-shaped when it came through the door.

Eva was bored. She had already poked at prodded at every part of the room she could reach. At one point, she managed to find a loose screw, which she used to etch a litany of rude words into the wall. Unfortunately, a guard heard the scratching and took it away. Asshole.

John called for her again somewhere around Slop Delivery #15 - maybe a week since they'd last met. It was confession time. Eva entertained the idea of talking to him, if only to escape the boredom he'd inflicted upon her. The guard escorting her to the confessional (possibly the same one that had stolen her screw) refused to answer any of her thousand pointless questions, and threatened to shoot her if she didn't shut up. Eva was almost relieved to make it to John's creepy torture room. At least she'd finally have something nice to look at. And John would _probably_ talk to her. He was certain to talk _at_ her, which was close enough.

"My darling Eva," John greeted her with a cheery smile, "I've been looking forward to seeing you again!"

"Awww, I missed you too, boo," she chirped.

John's eyes lit up at the fact that she was actually talking this time. Perhaps her week in solitary confinement had done her some good.

"I'm glad to hear it! Please, sit down."

The baptist beckoned to a dilapidated office chair that looked like a chiropractor's worst nightmare. When Eva didn't move, the guard moved _her_. He grabbed the back of her neck and walked her to the chair, pushing her down into it and taping her wrists to the arms. Eva shot the guard a dirty look and told him to fuck off. John shook his head condescendingly at the display.

"My, my, such _wrath_ in you today," he sighed.

John smirked that obnoxiously-seductive smirk that Eva wanted to either slap or kiss off his face. She would have to decide later. Whistling an upbeat tune, John grabbed the back of Eva's chair and spun her around to face the wall. He dragged her under the eerie red light, the chair's squeaky wheels protesting all the way. John spun Eva back to face him and leaned in close. Cupping her face in his hands, John told her how excited he was to get her confession today - as though Eva had already agreed to spill her deepest, darkest secrets to him.

So, Eva followed the most obvious course of action and licked a stripe up his cheek. John reeled back, almost stumbling as he moved away from her. He stared at her, aghast, before slowly wiping his cheek. Eva leaned back in her chair - but not too far, lest the plywood on wheels topple over - and gauged the man's reaction. Even if it was just for a moment, she'd thrown him off his game, and that was fascinating. Sadly, the moment came to an end, and John carefully tucked his shock back under his mask of geniality.

"Well then, let's get started," he said with a smile. John picked up a knife and sauntered towards Eva. He gently ran the blade along her jawline. "But let's keep our tongues to ourselves from now on, yes?"

"No promises," Eva replied.

"Hmmm, so lust as well as wrath," John murmured, "You, my dear, are so terribly filled with sin. Allow me to free you from your vices."

John cut away the duct tape around Eva's wrists. She jumped up to make a run for it, but was stopped by the cold kiss of steel on her throat. Eva put her hands up to show her surrender and allowed John to maneuver her over to the table in the center of the room. He slid the knife away from her vulnerable throat, but not before leaving a small warning cut. John pushed Eva down so she was bent over the table and sliced up the back of her shirt.

"Shouldn't we come up with a safe word before we start all this kinky shit?" Eva quipped. She couldn't run, what with the threat of a red smile hanging in the air, but she could at least be annoying. "Gotta say, preacher, I'm impressed. I figured you'd be all vanilla."

"Stop talking," John hissed, losing some of his composure as unbidden, lustful thoughts began to surface. He pushed the fabric of her shirt out of his way and grabbed his tattoo gun. "Now, confess your sins so that you may atone."

Eva was silent for a moment, before replying, "but you just told me to stop talking."

The tattoo gun buzzed to life, and John pushed a little harder than was strictly necessary. Eva jumped when the needle hit her skin, but quickly relaxed with a contented sigh. John puzzled over her reaction as he inked the word 'wrath' between her shoulder blades. Most people struggled during this part of confession, but this blonde little hellion seemed to be _enjoying_ it.

After he finished 'wrath', John decided he might as well officially add lust to the list, given Eva's earlier comments. He contemplated where to put it, and, with a snicker, decided to place it on her lower back. If Eva was going to talk like a tramp, it seemed only appropriate that he stamp lust into the traditional spot.

While he was marking her up, John noticed the letter n peeking out from under Eva's tattered shirt. John crossed the t on 'lust' and set his tattoo gun down. He pushed the fabric aside to see a word emblazoned in black around her hip. John pulled Eva up off the table and removed what was left of her shirt so he could read what it said. 'HEATHEN.' John couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Eva frowned, crossing her arms under her chest.

"It seems you already know what you are, my dear," John purred, "But don't worry. I'm going to pull every last sin out of your body."

"...Again...this seems like a good time to suggest a safe word."


	3. Old Wounds that Still Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: PTSD Flashbacks, mentions of rape and torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! You ready for the next installment of Sinners and Saints? Fair warning, this chapter is kinda sad. This story is fairly lighthearted, but does have some drama. We get to see some soft, fluffy John though, so that's nice. :)

LOU

* * *

* * *

When Lou awoke, her vision still swam, and she blinked to clear it. She was in a dark room, lit only by an ominous red light. A strange chandelier swung from above, jagged looking and made of antlers. She blinked again, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. A blonde woman was strapped to a chair across from her. She was naked from the waist up, save for a bra, and she had a piece of duct tape over her mouth. The woman's face was twisted into an angry scowl. Lou looked down, and realized she was also bound to a chair. Her breath caught in her throat. It hadn't been an office chair before, but it had been a crappy chair. 

"Ahhh, Deputy, you've returned to us. Good morning, Sunshine." A bearded man with slicked back hair and a silk shirt had entered the room as well. John Seed. 

"Mhmmfmm!" The blonde woman uttered an angry grunt in his direction. 

He clicked his tongue. "Oh Eva, I forgot you were here. Are you ready to confess your sins?" 

An angry grunt answered him. He tutted again. 

"Well we'll give you a little bit. Just a moment, Deputy." He wheeled her out of the room and Lou felt some panic return as Eva shook violently against her restraints. 

As he left with her, and she turned back to the room, the dimly lit walls were made of rock now. She felt her toes in sand. She heard shouting in a language she didn't understand. She felt hands in her hair. She whimpered, feeling the familiar press of a blade against her neck.

"Beg." A rough voice said. Distantly, she supposed she remembered this was just a flashback. But the voice was so real. "Beg! Beg for forgiveness. For you and your filthy country!" 

"I'm sorry." She choked on her breath as she struggled to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please. Please! Forgive me and forgive the US! Please!" She begged. She felt her shirt tear, and screamed. 

"Deputy. Deputy Miller." There was another voice. Distinctly American. She sobbed, and shook.

"Forgive me." She whimpered. 

"Lou." A hand gripped her chin. She thought she saw someone, but then the voice was back, demanding she beg harder, so she did. 

She felt faint again. Her vision swam and the sparkles returned. She slumped forward against something. 

* * *

When she awoke again, she was in a cell. She wasn't tied up this time, and she sat up slowly on the cot. John Seed paced angrily outside her cell. She watched him, trying to remember what had happened. 

"You will confess to me." He snapped. 

He stopped in front of the bars and curled his tattooed fingers around them. He leered in at her. She felt her stomach drop. She remembered having a flashback now. 

Her damn PTSD would get her killed at this rate, she thought. Panic welled up again and she tried to will it down. She shrank back from him, a small squeak escaping her. 

He took a deep breath, watching her. She dug her fingers into the scratchy blanket, trying to focus on the feeling of her fingers aching and the fabric. She forced herself to take deep breaths, closing her eyes a moment. She needed to stay here. Going back to Afghanistan was not an option if she wanted to survive. She was supposed to be a soldier, not a coward, she tried to tell herself. Unfortunately she was a human. A human with deep, raw, wounds.

She heard a click and her eyes flew open. The door to her cell had been unlocked and John Seed was coming inside. She whimpered, bringing her hands up to protect herself. She felt so small. 

"Louisa." His voice was much softer now. "Shhh…" He gripped her arms gently and brought them back down. "It's definitely not an act." He said.

"Why would it be an act?" A voice across the hall snapped. Eva. 

"Ignore her." He said. "Let's go somewhere a little bit quieter." He guided her to her feet. 

She stumbled and he braced her. He steadied her and kept an arm around her as he led her through some kind of bunker. They stopped at a smaller room and a couple men with him let them in. He helped her sit on a couch. The couch was leather, and plush. She sank into it, forcing herself to control her breathing. 

"Deep breaths, dear. You're safe. I won't hurt you." He said. He grabbed a blanket from somewhere and tucked it around her. 

She finally felt calmer. She met his gaze. 

"Ok, we're just going to talk. Can you tell me what happened?" He seemed calmer now too. 

"I...I have PTSD." She said softly. "I...I get these flashbacks." 

"I see. So...you had a flashback then?" He asked. 

"Yes. I haven't had one like that in a while. I'm sorry…" She gripped the blanket. 

"It's ok, dear. I saw a scar you had. I didn't get a good look before, but will you let me see it? I won't hurt you, I promise." 

Lou nodded, and stood, slowly removing her shirt. She set it on the couch, and he pushed her long reddish curls back to see better. His hands were gentle, ghosting over her until he found what he was looking for. 

"Infidel." He read it with an odd sort of reverence and then frowned. "This was...they cut you deep." 

She nodded, tears welling back up again. It was still a very pink mark. 

"I...I was captured by these men in Afghanistan. I was separated from my unit when one of the humvees got too close to a car bomb. I have a scar on my hip from the explosion. They took me in the confusion. They...they tortured me." She bit back a sob. 

"How long ago was this?" He asked. 

"About a year ago." She wiped at her eyes, her hands trembling. He pulled her into an unexpected hug. 

"I'm sorry, dear." He smoothed her hair, and she buried her face in his silky shirt. She was afraid of him, but he was warm. 

"Did you get shot?" He looked at her still healing shoulder. 

"Yeah...I...it was bad." 

"It still looks pretty bad, honey." He sighed. 

"It still hurts." She agreed. "But I'm used to it." 

He pushed her back lightly to look at her. He touched her neck and she swallowed. 

"They slit my throat... not enough to kill me but…"

"Jesus." He murmured. 

"I... when they shot me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground, and one of them knelt down beside me. His thigh holster was within reach, and...I flicked off the safety and I didn't even hesitate. I...well...they raped me...and tortured me...so I killed them. And I crawled out of that cave." She shook her head. 

"I...well that's one of my sins. I...I killed people during the war. Most of them...I felt bad. They were somebody's son...or dad...or...brother. I don't know, but them? I felt nothing. I...I still kind of hate myself for feeling...feeling nothing. Even at taking their lives." She confessed. He hugged her again. 

"I guess you could call it wrath. And...they raped me so I'm not exactly pure anymore." She choked on this.

"Shhh...you protected yourself. I won't fault you for that. Don't feel guilty because they raped you. My dear, they hurt you. That isn't your sin. You may have shown your wrath in other parts of the war, but it's not as though you tortured them back." 

"I...to be honest I wasn't pure before that either. I...I slept with a couple guys I met during the war. Three in fact. But...after the rapes...I felt so…disgusting; They treated me worse than an animal." She shook her head. 

"What about before the war?" He asked, rubbing her back. 

"I guess you could say I just took care of myself. I...I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I never shoplifted or anything for the same reason." She gave a watery laugh. "I guess I was mostly a good girl until then... sans masturbation. I lied to them a few times though, but I didn't party or anything like that."

"Mm? So what do you think your biggest sin is?"

"Honestly? Probably lust. Maybe wrath. I don't know if you can be a soldier without some wrath and pride in your heart. I...I don't think I was generally very greedy. I...I never cared about money. I guess I can be a little gluttonous sometimes. Especially after the war. I just wanted to forget."

"So all of them a little bit?" He teased. 

"I guess so. Except greed. Although it feels prideful to say I'm not greedy." He laughed again. 

"Well we'll start with Pride then. I'll tattoo it on you tomorrow. I think you've had enough today. But you did well."

"I'm sorry. I know this... I'm not…"

"Shh...we can take it slowly. Especially if you keep behaving." He kissed the top of her head and she blinked at him in surprise. "Keep the better blanket. I still have a lot to do today so we'll take you back."

She slipped her shirt back on and brought the blanket as he guided her back to her cell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, Lou is not THE deputy. Rook is a separate character entirely.


	4. The Heathen and the Infidel

EVA

* * *

* * *

John was late. Eva was bored. The guard was annoyed. He slapped some duct tape over her mouth to shut her up. Now Eva was annoyed too. Her tattoos itched - she'd earned three new ones, her litany of sins nearly complete. Gluttony spanned her left hip, mirroring the heathen on her right. Envy stained her left forearm and greed marred her right. Sloth was the one sin John had yet to accuse her of, and was probably the only area in which she was innocent. Eva had too much energy for sloth.

The confessional door screeched open and a very blissed-out redhead was dragged in and dropped into a chair. She began to stir after a few minutes, and looked around in a panic. It was only then that John's fine ass _finally_ made an appearance. The baptist approached the terrified woman in the other chair, and Eva shouted at him as best she could through the tape, berating him for his tardiness and also 'leave that poor girl alone!'

"Oh Eva, I forgot you were here. Are you ready to confess to your sins?" 

Fucker. John began to wheel Eva out of the room as she struggled against the tape binding her to the chair. She wanted to mess up his pretty face. Okay, she really didn't. Eva liked his pretty face. But she was also sick and tired of being kept in a bunker for what was now entering into her sixth week. Six weeks and six sins. Though technically wrath and lust were a two-fer. But then John had stood her up last week, so it evened out.

John froze in the hallway as a whimpered apology echoed out of the confessional. It quickly turned to sobs and begging for forgiveness for both herself and her country. John looked confused. Eva looked horrified. She knew _exactly_ what was going on in the other room, and it was _not_ good. Rushing into the room, John went to investigate. He returned with an unconscious woman a few minutes later. For once, Eva didn't struggle as he dragged them back to the cell block.

* * *

"And the Voice spoke to me of precious Saints, brought forth by the Father and his Heralds, born unto the Heathen and the Infidel."

John spoke softly as he gazed at Eva with a strange amount of reverence.

"The Prophecy of the Saints," she stated, meeting his eyes with a frown.

"You know it?" John replied, a bit surprised.

"My parents made me memorize all the prophecies in that book."

"Interesting."

A moment of silence passed between them before Eva spoke again, "It's not me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your heathen...it's not me. I know what you're thinking, and it's awful coincidental that someone showed up with the word 'infidel' cut into them, but that doesn't mean Joseph's prophecy is coming true."

John's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He never mentioned Louisa's scar. How could Eva possibly know about it? She simply called it an educated guess when he voiced that question aloud.

"I believe you are. You're special, Eva," John said in the same soft tone he'd used to recite the prophecy, "You and Louisa both."

"No," Eva snapped. Sky struck ocean as she stared John down with a harsh glare, "I don't give a shit what you do to me, but you leave that poor woman out of it. She's clearly been through hell, and she doesn't need this too."

"Her past wounds are indeed deep," John agreed, "But we will help her to heal."

"You _can't_ help her, John!" Eva insisted, a hint of desperation creeping into her voice, "That woman clearly has PTSD! She needs a doctor, not a lawyer. For Christ's sake, she at _least_ needs her medication!"

"I hadn't considered that," John hummed, "I'll have to send someone to collect her meds."

"Or you could let her go," Eva snipped.

John just smiled and shook his head. "We need her, Eva. We need both of you. You're destined to become part of our family."

"I'm not gonna be your fucking broodmare," Eva spat, "And I'm sure as shit not gonna let you force that woman into this either."

"Why are you so protective of her?" John asked, genuinely curious, "You haven't been the slightest bit concerned about any of our other guests."

"I…" Eva didn't have an answer to that.

"I think it's because you know, deep down, that this is meant to be," John walked over to the fuming woman and knelt in front of her, taking one of her hands in his, "Please, just give us a chance to show you that."

"Go fuck yourself."

Sighing, John rose to his feet. A look of disappointment flittered across his face before he was all smiles again.

"You'll change your mind," he assured her, "And there's no better way to bring you into our family than with a family dinner."

John hushed Eva's protests and ushered her to his personal quarters in the bunker. She squirmed, but acquiesced at the promise of a shower. That didn't stop her from attempting to trip the baptist a few times along the way. When Eva exited the bathroom half an hour later, she was practically glowing. The only thing keeping her from looking positively angelic was the angry scowl on her face as she jabbed an accusatory finger at John. She didn't like the white gossamer dress he'd chosen for her. John decidedly did not share her opinion as he felt desire burning within him.

"I look like a fucking sacrificial virgin!"

* * *

* * *

LOU

* * *

* * *

Lou was terribly bored, but it was also a bit of a relief. She tried to think about anything but Fenn. She doubted they'd let him live, but the thought of him being gone too was unbearable. She watched the people come and go, until John himself arrived. 

"Hello, Louisa." He seemed to be in a good mood today. "Today is a special day, my dear. The whole family will be visiting for dinner." 

"Oh, well that sounds nice." 

"Good, because that includes you. We'll be going to the ranch today, and if you keep being good, I might let you stay there instead. The ranch guest rooms are quite a bit nicer." He flashed her a grin as he was let in. 

"This is quite an honor. Thank you." She took his outstretched arm delicately as he escorted her through the bunker. 

"We should get you something nicer to wear for the occasion." He mused. He guided her back towards what was presumably his area because it suddenly was a lot better decorated and furnished.

"How about you take a nice shower and I'll find you something nice to wear?" He offered. 

"Sure, thank you." She was wary of why she would be included in such a thing, but a hot shower was too enticing to pass up. Her best bet for now was to cooperate as well. She knew full well John would hurt her if she didn't. 

His shower was fantastic. It bore two heads and had a marble version of the Eden's gate symbol that jutted out just slightly from the metal wall. She didn't want to take too long, but it felt so good. 

"I almost forgot something." He called out from just outside the door. "I brought you something for your hair. I know my shampoos will ruin your curls, so I brought you yours." He stepped inside, careful not to peek, and set her own partially used curl-safe products on the toilet before leaving. It was both thoughtful and creepy, but she washed her hair anyway. She realized he hadn't grabbed anything else and decided she'd just have to smell like a rich man and used his body wash.

She stepped out of the shower and gently patted her hair dry with one of his towels. As promised, he'd left her some fresh clothes as well. A soft gray velveteen wrap dress sat next to a pair of panties, hose, and a bra. She recognized the patterns on the bra and panties, realizing he must have taken more from her house. She did not recognize the dress, however, and it still had a tag on it. It did fit, though. She dressed quickly and stepped out. 

"You look lovely." He said. He offered her a pair of heels and a coat. She slid both on and looked up at him, waiting to see what he would ask next. Someone called his name from the hallway and he sighed, heading into the hallway after them. She waited for him and examined his book shelves. Surprisingly, one of them was "What to Expect When You're Expecting." 

"Sorry about that. It seems I have to do everything." John said. 

"Sorry, I was just curious about your books." She said. She backed away on instinct but he closed the distance between them and cupped her cheek. 

"No need to be sorry, dear." He said. He slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her forward to kiss her forehead. "You've been so good for me, thank you. Especially compared to some people."

He stroked her wet hair behind her ear, and offered his arm again. John led her out of the bunker and into a vehicle. 

"My Chosen will take you to the ranch. Joseph is waiting for you there. I'll be along shortly though, don't worry. Keep behaving as you have been and you will have nothing to be afraid of, ok?" He turned to the Chosen. "You will treat our special guest well." He gave her a little pat on the arm before heading back into the bunker. 

The car ride wasn't too bad, and Joseph actually waited just outside of the huge house to greet her. She stepped out of the truck and approached him cautiously. He held his arms open in a gesture of welcome. 

"Hello, Louisa." He greeted her. He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her. He was wearing a shirt and blazer this time, and he was so blissfully warm. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him too. Her hair was still wet and she shivered from the cold air. 

"Come inside." He kept an arm around her as he led her into John's huge ranch house. 

"You can call me Lou, if you like." She said. Louisa was what her parents called her when they were angry. 

"Do you prefer it?" He asked. 

"Ah well... it's fine either way. My friends all call me Lou, but Louisa is ok too." She was nervous. 

"Lou it is then." He smiled warmly. "Come, the others will be along after a bit, but I thought we could sit together while we wait. John tells me it's been noisy near your room, so feel free to nap if you feel tired." 

She took off her coat and hung it where he pointed, and he led her to a large leather sofa. She sat and he offered her a fuzzy blanket. There was plenty of room to lay down, and Joseph set a pillow next to him. It all felt very strange, given she barely knew the man, but she laid down beside his lap anyways. 

"I haven't had the chance to listen to your confession yet, but I thought that I should tell you about why you're here with us today. All of this must seem pretty confusing to you."

"I'm honored to be invited to your family dinner." She spoke carefully and he tucked the blanket over her to make sure she'd be warm. 

"I know you're scared and you're tired. God has shown me His plan for you. You are special, Lou. You are meant to walk among me and my Heralds as part of our family. We are meant to love you as one of our own. I know that seems scary right now, but you are safe. You are safe and loved. And when the Collapse comes, you will stay that way."

"Can I ask you something, Father?"

"Yes, sweet one, anything." He stroked her damp hair. 

"Is my dog...dead?" She swallowed.

"The one you came to the Compound with? No. We knocked him out but he's fine now. Jacob's been looking after him." She felt her shoulders sag a little in relief. 

"Would you like to see him? John tells me you've been very good. I wouldn't mind arranging a visit for you." He petted her and she almost cried.

"Really?" She asked. 

"Really." He said.

"Thank you. I would really like to see him." She didn't add that he made her feel so much safer and better at any given moment. 

"I'll talk to John and we'll make some arrangements." 

A Chosen brought him an old tape deck and some headphones, and he settled in to listen to whatever tape was in it. She closed her eyes, relaxing beside him. She dared not sleep, but she did rest.


	5. Strong Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the executive decision to do a double-update today because chapter 4 is pretty short.

LOU

* * *

* * *

"Hello, Jacob." Joseph said suddenly. Lou kept her eyes closed and just listened from her place on the sofa. 

"So the deputy is one of them? Are you sure?" Jacob asked. 

"She has the word 'infidel' carved into her flesh. What with Eva having 'heathen' there's no doubt. This is them." Joseph said. 

"Well...I brought her medication from her cabin anyways." Jacob said. 

"Medication?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah she's got pain pills and pills for PTSD. I looked them up. Her therapist called. We'll need to have her call the woman back or she might call for a wellness check. Sheriff called too. He didn't believe the letter we sent. He'll want to hear it from her mouth." Jacob sighed. 

"Well... isn't our dear infidel well loved?" She felt sick to her stomach at that nickname. She felt so trapped. Fenn was all she had left. If she didn't do as they said, they'd kill her dog and she'd be all alone again. Her eyes welled up and spilled over. 

"Are you awake, sweet one?" Joseph asked, stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes reluctantly. 

She was still licking her wounds from the last time she'd been held against her will. She felt a crushing sense of defeat that she had barely gone a year before it had happened again. She struggled to control herself, sitting up. She'd fought so hard. 

She remembered waking up in that base. Her superior officer stood over her bed. His face was so grim she thought she'd lost her arm. What she'd lost was much worse than that. She could still hear his voice in her head.

_"Miller...I... I'm so sorry. While you were MIA, we received word that your family...well...there was a house fire. None of them made it. I'm sorry, Lou. There won't be anyone to welcome you home. I...I called some people local. I'm so sorry."_

She felt her throat constrict. 

"I can't. I...I can't do this. I...Please let me go. I... I'm not strong enough. I...I can't…" She couldn't breathe. She started gasping. She needed air. She could see a door leading to the outside. She leapt for it, ducking under Jacob's arm and pushing out onto the porch. Her chest heaved and she sank to her knees. There were guards everywhere, and they'd shoot her dog. They'd shoot her dog. The words echoed and panic consumed her. Her heart hammered, aching from the force of it. 

"Lou." Jacob's voice was behind her. "Breathe, Pup. Don't think about anything else." He knelt by her side and moved to her front. 

She brought her hands to her head.

"Hey, look at me." He said. "Pup... it's ok. No one is angry with you, just focus on breathing. You're safe. Your dog is safe." She realized she must have said the last part out loud. 

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"I need you to focus, Lou. You know how." He said. His voice was firm, but not angry. She touched the rough wood of the porch, and looked around. Trees, rocks, some large alarm towers. She counted the things she could see. Her breathing evened out. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She listened to the sounds around them and he waited for her. She felt much calmer now. She opened her eyes and he was sitting cross legged. 

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. "Or do you want to go back inside?"

She didn't want to face Joseph. She'd seen the viral video of him digging his thumbs into some poor man's eyes. She felt a small pulse of fear. 

"I...a walk sounds nice." Her voice came out so small and he smiled. He stood up, and offered her a hand. She let him pull her up.

He gave her some space as he started off towards a small trail behind the house. She followed. 

"Oh, I have your medication. I know what it's like to miss some doses. Makes everything worse, yeah?" His voice was neutral. 

"Worse than it was before I took it. I was... kind of numb before. I...you heard my conversation with John... didn't you? Joseph said something about a recording…" She looked at her shoes. It was cold and the air was crisp. But her hair had dried and it felt cleansing, even if it was cold. 

"I heard it. All about them taking you." He said. 

"When I woke up in the hospital they told me my family died. There was a house fire, so everything was gone. I...I never got to say goodbye...or even see them buried. I just...my old life had burned to the ground. I...I didn't know what to feel. I still don't. It just doesn't feel real." She stumbled trying to ease herself down a hill in heels and he lifted her with one arm to help her down to the flatter ground.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make this a pity party." She gave a small laugh. 

"You said you weren't strong enough." He said. "But you freed yourself. You built yourself a new life here. When I came back from the war, Joseph was there to pick up the pieces. John too. But you've had to go it alone. You might not feel very strong right now, but that isn't a small feat, Pup. You're a survivor." He helped her down the last part to a spot by the riverbank.

"I used to keep going just so they wouldn't win. I couldn't bear the thought that they broke me. But... I'm tired. And now I'm all alone, except for a dog. But even he's in danger now, because of me." She sighed, looking out over the river. It was a lovely spot. He put a hand on her back. 

"See that's the thing, Pup. Joseph has seen that you become a part of our family. You wouldn't be alone anymore. I know you don't want this yet, and you have no reason to trust us. But we won't hurt you or your dog." She turned back towards him. 

"I'm not sure taking someone against their will is the way to win their affections. As flattered as I am by all of your desire to make me a part of your family." She said. She was scared, but she felt oddly comfortable with him. 

"Not the way I would have preferred to do it," he agreed. 

Now that her nerves had calmed, she began to feel the winter chill seep in. Her shoulder ached too. She brought up a hand to it, and he brushed her curls to the front and peeled back the small frilly sleeve of the velvet dress. His fingers were calloused but his touch was soft. 

"We need to clean this for you. It's mostly healed, but it shouldn't be this swollen." He slid her dress back into place and shrugged off his camo. He helped her into it, and reached into the pocket. 

"Thank you." She said.

"Of course John wouldn't give you anything practical." Jacob muttered. He pulled out some dog tags. "These were with your wallet. Do you want them back?"

She took them in her hand, running her thumb over the bumps that formed her name. She'd tried to take them off a few times but she'd felt weird without them. This time she'd barely noticed them missing. 

"They don't really matter anymore." She said. "But thank you." She held them, trying to decide what to do with them. 

"Don't want them anymore?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure." He held out his hand. He slid them on with his.

"I'll keep them for you. Someone should. You wore them proudly once, so I'll wear them for you."

She teared up at this.

Jacob lifted her chin. He watched her face and pulled her into a hug. 

"Let's get you back. You'll feel better when you have a decent meal." He rumbled. 


	6. A Breath of Fresh Air

EVA

* * *

* * *

Eva was only vaguely aware of John's rambling as they drove south from the bunker. It had been almost two months since she'd last seen the outside world, and it was breathtakingly beautiful compared to the slate gray bunker walls. The sunset painted the horizon in brilliant shades of orange and pink as the sky overhead purpled with the coming night.

"Eva? Eva, are you listening?" John prodded.

"Nnnnnnnope," Eva replied, popping the 'p.'

The baptist sighed, "Eva, I really need you on your best behavior tonight. Can you do that for me?"

She repeated her previous response.

John frowned and tried to bargain, "Tell you what, if you behave yourself tonight, you don't have to go back to the bunker until tomorrow morning."

"Wait...for serious?" Eva was stunned.

Rolling his eyes at her verbiage, John answered, "Yes, _for serious_."

"OHMYGODTHANKYOU!!" Eva squealed, launching herself over the center console to throw her arms around him.

The car veered sharply to the left. John swore and swerved back onto the road, narrowly avoiding the ditch. Eva was still latched onto him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, but John wasn't about to complain. Eva looked up at him, suddenly self-conscious of her actions. She could swear John's cheeks were tinted pink, but she blamed it on the sunset. It definitely wasn't because she hugged him...right?

Eva let go and placed her hands in her lap. She flushed and looked out the window again. What kind of Stockholm Syndrome bullshit had possessed her to hug John fucking Seed? He was bribing her with a night out in exchange for good behavior. She should _not_ be so goddamn giddy about it. The whole situation confused the hell out of Eva, but there was one thing she knew for certain. If being a good girl was the key to her freedom, she would be a fucking angel.

When the car rolled into the driveway of the Seed Ranch, Eva couldn't believe her eyes. She'd heard rumors of the preacher's McMansion, but had never given them much credence. Eva figured it was just a normal house, just newer than any of the others in the valley. Apparently, Eva was wrong about a lot of things when it came to John Seed.

John smirked when he saw her gaping at his house, "Like what you see?"

"How many people did you rip off in court to afford this place?" she blurted.

Eva realised what she was saying a second too late, and it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. She snapped her mouth shut so quickly her teeth clacked together. John raised an eyebrow, but he was clearly amused in spite of trying to appear otherwise.

"I-I mean, um," Eva floundered, "pretty!"

_Smooth._

John burst out laughing at her failed amendment. "I said you had to behave yourself. I didn't say anything about being a ditz."

"Rude!"

Placing his hand on her lower back, dangerously close to her lust tattoo, John guided Eva through the front doors of the ranch. She was too enraptured by the McMansion to make any snarky comments about the hillbilly chic decor. John had a weird obsession with antler chandeliers. 

"John, Eva, welcome!" Joseph greeted, smiling warmly at them.

"Good evening, Father Seed," Eva replied with a smile faker than Kim Kardashian, "How are you?"

John slipped away from the conversation to retreat to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. The duck sous vide had been cooking almost an hour and a half and was crisping to perfection. Jacob had managed to shoot a couple big ones for him, so there was plenty of meat to go around. John set the second oven to heat up, and began chopping vegetables to roast. The next half hour passed quickly for him as he scurried around the kitchen, preparing various side dishes for his family to eat. Faith showed up to help him, for which he was immensely grateful.

In the living room, however, an awkward tension filled the air as time slowed to a halt. Joseph was all kindness and smiles, but neither showed in his eyes. Eva had never managed to get used to the Father's intensity, and being in such close proximity to him put her on edge. Joseph wrapped her in a hug that lasted much too long before he motioned for her to take a seat on one of the plush couches. Eva did as he asked, if only to put some distance between them.

Joseph's uncomfortable attempts at smalltalk were blessedly interrupted by Jacob and Lou's return. Eva quickly jumped to her feet and snatched up Lou's arm, dragging her off to a quiet corner. She was acutely aware of Joseph's ever-present gaze on her back. Even as he spoke with Jacob in hushed tones, his eyes never left the two women - his prophesied Mothers of Eden.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eva whispered to Lou. She hadn't seen the poor woman since her mental breakdown in the cellblock.

"I-I think so...I don't know," Lou replied, casting an uncertain glance towards the other occupants of the room.

"Did that prissy bastard do anything to you? Because if he did, I'll-" Eva's hissed threat was cut short.

"No!" Lou yelped, drawing the Seed brothers' attention. She quickly lowered her voice, blushing furiously. "No, he didn't - he was...he was actually really nice to me."

"Oh…" Eva was at a bit of a loss for words, "Well...um... that's good then."

A beat of tense silence passed before Lou spoke up again, "You're Eva, right? I'm Lou."

"Yeah, that's me," Eva laughed, realizing they'd never actually been properly introduced, "I'm the resident pain in Johnny-boy's ass."

Lou smiled for what felt like the first time since this whole ordeal had begun. Eva seemed surprisingly upbeat for someone who was clearly a prisoner. Though she had to admit, it _was_ strange to see her again - and in the Seed Ranch of all places.

"Do they host a dinner for everyone who confesses?" Lou asked nervously.

"Not that I know of," Eva shrugged, "Besides, I haven't told him shit so I wouldn't be invited."

"Then why-?"

Faith poked her head out of the kitchen door to announce that dinner was ready. Eva was grateful for the distraction. She didn't want to scare Lou with what she knew about the bullshit prophecy, but she didn't want to lie either.

A decadent meal was laid out before them, making Eva's mouth water. She could not even begin to express how much she despised the canned slop they served in the bunker. Joseph, of course, sat at the head of the table, with Jacob on his left and John on his right. Hesitating a moment, Eva reluctantly took the open seat next to John. Jacob had always intimidated her and she didn't want Joseph staring her down all night. Better the devil you know than the one you don't.

John smiled and held his hand out to her. Eva stared at his proffered hand for a moment, before looking at him like he'd grown a second head. She knew what he wanted, but did he _really_ think she was going to treat this like a normal family dinner? The whole thing _reeked_ of ulterior motive, especially in light of the prophecy stating that she'd be carrying his little Seedlings.

Eva flushed at the thought. The prophecy never specified they'd be _his_ . She just assumed. John raised an eyebrow as we watched her expressions shift alongside her thought process. He had no idea what was going through her mind, but he would kill to find out. When Eva refused to take his hand, John mouthed _'behave.'_ Eva glared at him, but finally did as she was told. She looked away from him with a huff, cheeks still burning from the unholy scenes her imagination had conjured. As Joseph said grace, Eva decided that she was going to Hell without a doubt.

* * *

Several glasses of wine later, Eva was pleasantly warm and tingly. She wasn't normally a fan of dry reds, but the alcoholic buzz was a nice distraction from her current situation. Some faceless, no-name cultists floated by to clear the table, and Eva excused herself to go sit by the fire. Her head spun as she rose, and it was all she could do to stay upright as she stumbled into the living room. Eva collapsed into a cushy chair by the fireplace and clutched her head in her hands. She hadn't drunk _that_ much, had she?

Lou and the Seeds joined her shortly. John looked at her with some concern, which she pointedly ignored, casting her gaze into the roaring flames beside her. Conversations drifted by, but Eva couldn't quite keep her attention on them. Was it just her, or was the room much too hot? The blonde pressed her palms to her cheeks, attempting to cool them.

"Eva?"

The girl shrieked and jumped out of the chair as John's voice sounded in her ear. When had he gotten so close? Why hadn't she noticed? She was supposed to be _avoiding_ him for fuck's sake! Eva glanced around to see five pairs of eyes on her, three of which were such a piercing blue that she had to look away.

"Are you alright, darling?" John asked, reaching out to steady her.

"I...uh...Igottapee," Eva sputtered and dashed up the stairs to what she assumed were the McMansion's living quarters. She didn't care how stupid she looked or sounded. She had to get away. She just had to _get away_. Otherwise she was going to drown in those ocean eyes.

Running down the hall, Eva wrenched open the first door she came across and flung herself into the room. Chest heaving, she leaned against the rich mahogany and tried to catch her breath. What was _wrong_ with her? Why did she feel so flighty? Like John's touch might burn her alive?

Eva's lips trembled as she finally had the sense to look around the room she'd invaded. It was some sort of study. Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lined the walls on either side of her. A dark wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, backlit by the large bay windows on the far wall. The whole area had an air of foreboding around it and a strong sense that she should not be there.

With shaking hands, Eva opened the door again and slipped back into the hallway. The next door she tried led to a lavish bedroom. She didn't have to guess at who it belonged to. Everything about the room _screamed_ John Seed. Against her better judgement, Eva decided to snoop. She wondered what kind of illicit goodies she might find, and made a beeline for the nightstand. Eva had a sneaking suspicion that John was not as pious as he would like the world to believe.

Unfortunately, her troublemaking was cut short when she heard the door open behind her. Whirling around, Eva came face-to-face with John Seed, himself. She yelped in surprise and stumbled back, falling onto the bed. _Did this man have fucking_ silk sheets?

"I do, yes," John replied with his signature smirk.

"Fuck, I said that out loud, didn't I?" Eva grumbled to herself.

"You did, yes." The baptist laughed at Eva's expense.

"What are you even _doing_ here, sneaking up on me like that?!" Eva snapped.

"Last time I checked, this was _my_ bedroom, Eva," John answered, "The better question is why _you_ are here."

"Because fuck you, that's why!" Her response was, admittedly, petulant, but Eva couldn't find it in herself to care.

John kicked the door shut with a sly smile on his stupidly-fuckable face. His eyes were dark with desire as he approached her.

"My dearest heathen," he purred, "I would love nothing more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, friends, for the kudos! Also smut coming very soon!!


	7. Oh the Bliss (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: ducon/dubious consent, drugged sex

LOU

* * *

* * *

The duck was delicious, and after her ordeal Lou felt as though nothing had ever tasted so good. John was a much better chef than she expected. Eva left to go sit by the fire and Lou hesitantly stood as well. 

She felt dizzy, and hot, despite nursing only about two glasses of wine. She felt a kind of throbbing between her legs, and began to feel distantly alarmed. It was like part of her had the sense to be afraid, but that part was tucked away behind a haze of blissful unawareness. 

"Lou?" Joseph spoke softly. His voice was rich and warm. She turned toward him, swaying slightly. His hands were gentle as he brought her closer to him. 

"I feel...strange…" She said. The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them. 

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Joseph said. He guided her upstairs towards another room. One with a bed. She was so warm, she felt like she was in a sauna. It was honestly unpleasant now, despite the tingly sensations dancing across her skin. 

"'m hot…"She said, wiping her brow.

"Let's get this off then." Joseph untied her wrap dress and she felt cold air brush against her belly. She sighed with some relief, and he ran his hands over her skin. His touch felt amazing and she groaned quietly in appreciation. He chuckled lightly.

"And the Voice spoke to me of precious Saints, brought forth by the Father and his Heralds, born unto the Heathen and the Infidel." He preached. Lou didn't register his words, entranced by his hands as they carefully slid the heels from her feet. He leaned down and trailed kisses up her legs, murmuring odd verses in between gentle pecks. He kissed his way up her belly until he reached her lips. 

He ran his hands over her bra, giving her a gentle squeeze. She ran her own hands over his scars and tattoos. She felt in a daze, but a pleasant one.

He caressed her as he brought his hands behind her and freed her breasts from their confines. He brought his mouth down over her and she shuddered against him. He gave a small chuckle, as he paid each peak it's own special attention. He sat back a moment and she crawled onto his lap. She felt drunk on him, and while she knew she'd most certainly been drugged she couldn't bring herself to stop.

She kissed him hungrily, and ground her hips into his. He let out his own soft grunt of surprise at this, and brought his hands to her hips. A thin barrier of her panties separated her from his jeans, and the rough texture was intoxicating all on its own. She gasped as he rubbed against her, and held on to his shoulders. 

He brought his mouth back to her breasts as she reached for his buckle. He helped her remove his belt, and slid her off of his lap before taking his own pants off. Shockingly he wore nothing else beneath them, aside from some boots he kicked off, along with some socks. 

He pushed her down and leaned over her. He kissed his way back down to her navel, bringing his hands up to her panties. Delicately he slipped them off and brought his mouth to her center. She moaned as he dragged his tongue over her first. 

He took his time and she began to lose control over the noises she was making. Especially when he began to suck on her nub. He held her hips down in place and she felt her eyes roll back in her head. He paused, pulling back to admire her for a moment. She knew she was probably a mess, all flushed and her hair spread out behind her in a mess of curls. He kissed her lips, murmuring against them. 

"You are so beautiful. And we are so blessed." 

He slid a finger down to rub over her as he continued to kiss her. Then he slipped it inside and she moaned into his kisses. He laughed and added a second, thrusting them in and out and increasing the pace based on the sounds she was making. When she came unraveled, he took his fingers out and licked them clean. She flushed again at this, and he closed his eyes, savoring her for a moment.

Then he lined his member up with her entrance, carefully dragging himself along her lips. It felt amazing, and she squirmed from the delicious friction. Then he pressed his tip against her, and slowly pushed inside. He was careful, wanting to make sure it didn't hurt. He brushed her hair out of her face tenderly as he finally seated himself all the way in. 

He kissed her again as he started moving slowly. She felt like her whole body tingled again. 

"I'm ok...you can go faster and harder." She told him breathlessly, and he complied, pressing his forehead to hers as he picked up the pace. Then he picked her up so she sat in his lap, holding her close to his chest as he rolled his hips up into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, enjoying the closeness. He grunted slightly when she moved her own hips. He kissed her again and then moved down to her jaw. She rolled her head back as he found a nipple again and nibbled on it. 

Then, as he broke away, he pulled them down so that she was on top, but collapsed against his chest. He pumped into her with everything he had and she held on for dear life. It quickly became too much, as he rubbed against the right spot inside, and she came apart again, trembling against his chest. He held her hips as he thrust one last time into her, as deep as he could go, and filled her up. His spend was hot, and she gasped from the sensation. He smoothed her hair and held her as both of their panting subsided. 

She heard the door open and looked up in alarm to find Jacob watching them recover. Joseph smiled at his brother. 

"I think we should give her a moment." He told Jacob, who nodded. Lou felt a feeling of unease creep up on her, as the Bliss finally began to wear off as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut to come! Basically all the rest of February is porn. Enjoy!


	8. Dance with the Devil (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: dubcon/dubious consent, drugged sex

EVA

* * *

* * *

“Because fuck you, that’s why!”

“My dearest heathen, I would love nothing more.”

It took Eva a minute to process what he had just said. It didn’t quite register until she heard the lock click. John sauntered across the room, a confident smile gracing his features. Eva’s heart lurched as she jumped to her feet. This couldn’t really be happening. _There was no way._ John closed the distance between them and gently brushed a loose lock of hair behind Eva’s ear.

“John, I-”

“Shhhh,” he cut her off and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

John smoothed his thumb over her bottom lip and leaned in until his forehead rested against hers. It was a strangely intimate gesture that sent a shock of heat through Eva. It started at her lips and shot to her core where it settled, suddenly making Eva uncomfortably sensitive. Her heart pounded a raucous beat in her ears, drowning out whatever it was that John said next. Pressing her thighs together, Eva shifted as she tried to ease the building pressure between them.

Time stopped as she felt her lips connect to John’s. It hadn’t taken much. They were so close that the slightest tilt of her head brought them together. John smiled into the kiss and cupped her cheek, gently running his thumb over Eva’s soft features. His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer until her body was flush against his. As she broke away to catch her breath, Eva had a fleeting thought that she shouldn’t be doing this, but John quickly silenced her inner turmoil with another kiss. This one was deeper, more passionate. Eva sighed softly as she ran her hand up his muscled chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her tenderly, as though he thought she might break or try to run. Eva had no intention of doing either. And though John’s gentleness was a pleasant surprise, it wasn’t what Eva wanted. She had a sneaking suspicion that the feeling was mutual.

So Eva did what seemed to come so naturally to her - pushing John’s buttons. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled. John gasped. He hadn’t expected Eva to start making things rough. He wasn’t even sure if she _liked_ that sort of thing. Eva took advantage of his momentary shock and slipped her tongue into his mouth, initiating a battle for dominance that John inevitably won. Revelling in his victory, John walked her backwards a few steps until Eva’s knees hit the bed and gave out. John followed her down, never allowing the kiss to break for more than a moment.

Placing a hand on Eva’s shoulder, John pushed her flush against the mattress. He planted his knee between her legs before she could close them again and began to trail kisses down her neck. Eva groaned when he reached a particularly sensitive spot at the hollow of her throat. She felt John’s smirk as he pressed another kiss against her skin. He nipped and sucked at her collarbone and neck, intent on leaving as many marks as he could. He might have to share with Jacob and Joseph, but he would make sure they knew who she belonged to. Eva tried to pull him back up, but John snatched her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“Stay,” he growled and kissed her roughly before returning his attention to her chest.

Eva grumbled about being told what to do, but obeyed anyway. She arched her back as John slid his hands beneath her to find her zipper, tugging it down once he located it. Eva began to sit up so she could take the dress off, but John pressed her back into the mattress with a rough kiss.

"I said _stay_."

His voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, and John definitely noticed. He chuckled darkly against her lips as his hands slipped under the loose fabric of her dress. John traced his tattooed fingers over the soft curves of her hips and stomach until they brushed against the swell of her breasts. He gave them an appreciative squeeze, which drew an unexpected moan from Eva. She flushed and refused to meet his amused gaze.

"You like that, huh?" John crooned, rolling his thumbs over her nipples.

"I plead the fifth," Eva squeaked as he took one of them into his mouth.

John hummed around her sensitive peak, eliciting another moan. "I think you're incriminating yourself anyway, love."

Once John had his fill of teasing Eva, he _finally_ moved to where she wanted him most. Kneeling on the floor, he dipped his head under her skirt and peppered kisses up the inside of her thigh. Eva whimpered as he dragged his tongue over her clothed core. He hooked his fingers under the elastic band of her panties and very nearly tore them off. John tossed the now-useless undergarment behind him without missing a beat.

His hot breath fanned across her sex as John lifted Eva's legs to rest on his shoulders. He took his damn sweet time running his hands up and down her thighs, ignoring her throbbing cunt entirely. Eva held his silk sheets in a death grip, trying to keep from shoving him into the floor and riding his stupid, sexy face into oblivion.

As if sensing her impatience, John suddenly clamped his hands down to keep Eva from moving and finally closed the distance between them. Eva cried out profanities as he dragged his tongue over her heat and sucked at her clit. Her climax crashed over her embarrassingly quickly. Moaning his name, Eva rolled her hips against John's mouth. She nearly screamed when he pulled away.

John towered over her, admiring her flushed face and heaving chest. Eva was a mess, and he loved it. Her trademark defiance had completely vanished and was replaced with need. She needed him, and John wasn't about to let her forget it. She would beg for him to fuck her, and he wouldn't let her stop until their bodies gave out.

"Say it, Eva," John purred, "Say it and I'll give you what you want."

"S-say _what?_ " Eva whimpered, trying to rub against him to get some friction between her legs. She may have come, but she was far from satisfied.

"Say _yes_ ," he replied, smirking down at her.

"Seriously?" Eva blinked a few times in confusion.

"I could always leave." John stood up and stepped away from the bed to emphasize that he would follow through with his threat.

"No, fuck, don't do that," Eva responded quickly, "Ok, yes, you crazy, evil fuck. _Yes!_ "

John laughed. He genuinely _laughed_ for what felt like the first time in a long time. Even desperate, Eva tried to defy him in her own, small way.

"Oh, you're going to have to do better than that, little heathen."

"Yes! Fuck! Yes, John! Please!"

"That's better."

Returning to his previous place on the floor, John hooked Eva's legs over his shoulders again and pushed her skirt up over her hips. John easily slipped two fingers into her core as his mouth wrought havoc on her clit. He pumped his fingers into her roughly, seeking out her most intimately sensitive places. Eva's knuckles were white as she gripped the silky sheets for dear life. Her moaned words quickly devolved to gibberish. The only intelligible things she could say were yes, John, and fuck. And John intended to keep it that way.

When he pushed Eva over the edge again, John refused to let up. He added a third finger and continued pounding into her overstimulated core. Eva's body shook from the relentless pleasure as John pushed her towards another high. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she dug her heels into his back. She was past the point of being able to form words.

John slipped his free hand into his pants in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure building there. He pumped his hand over his throbbing shaft in time with the one pounding into Eva. John groaned and rested his head against her thigh, panting as he pleasured himself. His movements grew faster and rougher as he neared his end. Eva came undone around him mere seconds before John spilled his seed over his hand.

" _Fuck_ ," he moaned, pressing a kiss into Eva's thigh. She was too lost in bliss to respond. John took advantage of the moment to regain his composure.

Pressing to his feet, John began working at the buttons of his vest. He mentally cursed himself for his choice of outfit as the clothes refused to cooperate. John always dressed to impress, but for once he wished he hadn't. Eva's slender fingers joined his as she helped him out of his vest and shirt.

John finally allowed her to touch him. He enjoyed the view of Eva kissing his scars and tattoos. Her hands ran over his abs and hips a few times before dropping to his belt, which she unbuckled with ease. Eva tugged his pants and boxers down in one swift movement, but she didn't get a chance to admire what lay beneath them. John kicked off his pants and pulled Eva's dress up over her head.

John's lips crashed against Eva's in a hungry kiss that she returned with just as much fire. She slowly shifted so that she was more fully on the bed, and John followed. He planted his hands on either side of her head, caging her in. Eva ran her hands over his chest and down his stomach.

"Ready?" John asked softly.

Eva tried not to let her surprise show as she met his gaze. John's eyes were blown out with lust, but there was a warmth in them she hadn't expected. She smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Yes."

The tender moment didn't last long. John buried his length inside of her as soon as Eva voiced her consent. He didn't give her a chance to adjust, pulling out almost completely before thrusting in again. Eva arched into him and dug her nails into his back. John gripped her hips hard as he roughly pounded into her core. She was certain to have bruises in the morning, and that suited Eva just fine. Moving in time with him, Eva shifted to take John deeper, moaning when he brushed against her g-spot.

John drove in harder, hitting her sensitive walls over and over. Heat coursed through the both of them as they chased their earlier highs. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like adjacent pieces of a puzzle. Neither of them had expected it, and neither wanted it to end. No words were needed as they moved together in a sinful dance, driving one another closer to the edge.

Eva fell first, clamping her legs around John's hips and clawing up his back. Her walls fluttered around his cock as they tried to pull him in deeper still. John moaned and only managed a few more erratic thrusts before Eva pulled him down with her. His hot seed filled her as John rutted shallowly inside her, riding out the rest of his climax. John rested his forehead against Eva's in that same intimate gesture from earlier. Eva pressed soft kisses against his lips and jaw. She gasped when she felt John twitch inside her.

John chuckled quietly. "You didn't think we were done, did you?"

Eva shivered at the promise in his words. She wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight, and that was perfectly fine by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, you guys! We really appreciate them!


	9. Let Me Help (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: drugged sex

LOU

* * *

* * *

Joseph untangled them, and stepped into the adjoining bathroom. Lou felt her stomach drop, and a cold feeling of dread settle over her. She still felt an uncomfortable pressure between her thighs, but her head no longer swam. Joseph returned to clean her up, but she scooted away from him out of reflex. She felt a bit sick, thinking about it. 

“Lou? I just want to clean you up.” He said, his voice calm and soothing. 

“I um...I can do it.” She said. 

He looked as though he might protest, but Jacob spoke up. 

“Faith was missing you. I can help her clean up.” 

“Very well. Jacob will take good care of you, love.” Joseph kissed her forehead like nothing was wrong, and left, fully nude, to go and find Faith. Jacob rolled his eyes a moment, before snagging the Father’s pants off the floor and laying them over the railing on the second floor. When he returned, she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She felt oddly filthy, even though she knew it wasn’t really her fault. She’d enjoyed it too, and not all of that had been the drugs. She wondered what Jacob must think of her. 

“You want to take a shower?” He suggested. “I’ll wait for you.” 

“Um...yeah.” She rose slowly, realizing this wasn’t over. Clearly Joseph meant for her to sleep with at least him and Jacob. She wondered if John was meant to be included in this as well. She realized she was going to be passed around and felt that feeling of sickness return. 

“Pup?” Jacob touched her shoulder lightly, like he didn’t want to upset her. 

“I...I’m sorry. Right. Shower.” She took a deep breath to steel herself.

“Wait. I...I’m not going to make you do anything.” He sounded a little unsure of himself. “So you don’t have to worry. We can just sit together for a bit once you’ve cleaned up.” 

“You...won’t?” She looked up at him. 

“No. I’m not…” He ran a hand through his hair. He clearly didn’t like talking about his emotions. “I know they drugged you for this. Hell Joseph suggested I give you even more wine to make this ‘easier’.” He scowled. “But I don’t need drugs to get a woman into my bed. And while you will be mine someday, it’ll be because you want to. None of that Bliss shit will be involved.” He gave her a wry grin. 

“Thank you.” She smiled back, and finally stepped into the bathroom. As she closed the door, she couldn’t resist remarking, “You seem awfully sure of that.” 

“Oh, I am.” He laughed. “It's a prophecy, you know?” He almost made it sound like a joke. 

She turned the shower on. “So you believe God decided all this?” She scrubbed quickly. 

He laughed again, remaining outside the door. “Who knows? The world is definitely ending, that much I do know. Even if he’s wrong about some of it, Joe’s the only one with a plan. The more you think about it, the less crazy it all sounds. But even if you don’t believe all that... if you think I can’t win you over to me, you’re wrong. You will want me by the time this is all done.” 

She reached for the shampoo as she pondered his words. It was the same brand as the shampoo that John had brought her from home. She shuddered. 

“Pup?” He asked. 

“What makes you want me so badly? Like...why is it me?” She asked. 

“For the prophecy or for myself?”

“Both.” She shut the water off and started to dry off. 

“Well, the prophecy is because you have the word ‘infidel’ on you. As for me...well…”

“I mean, you don’t even know me. Aside from knowing I’m a mess.” She sighed. She finished drying and then realized her clothes were all out there. Luckily, John seemed to have a thing for luxurious robes because a large one hung on a hook just inside. She slipped it on, grateful for some cover, and stepped out to join him. He was waiting on the bed, but he was still fully dressed. He patted the spot next to him and she sat. 

“Well aside from the whole fate thing, I’ve learned a few things about you. You’re a survivor, we’ve talked about that a bit. But it’s not just about the war, right? You had hunting gear in your cabin. It was all a little worn, but well cared for. You clearly like to hunt, or at least do it regularly. You had your own packed meat in your fridge. It was fresh, and dated. You prefer to hunt your own, and you butcher it yourself too, at least for most of it. You fish too. Almost all of it was fish, which tells me you probably like the quiet. Plus work got in the way, right? Not as much time to skin it yourself, so smaller stuff was better. Besides, you’re close to the lake, so it was an easy walk for you. Might even be why you picked that spot. You clearly love your dog, and you treat him like family. But it’s not about image with you. You didn’t have any dumb sweaters or ‘cutesy’ things for him. You fix your Jeep yourself when it breaks down. I could see where you kept parts and tools in your garage. I get the feeling you don’t like relying on other people. Just a hunch.” 

She stared at him. It was both creepy and oddly touching that he’d paid such close attention to her home. 

“You can clearly cook fairly well too. I smelled the deer chili you made in your fridge.” He added. 

“You...um…” She didn’t know what to say. 

“Am I wrong?” He asked.

“No.” She looked at her hands. 

“What I mean to say, is I prefer the same kinds of things. I hunt my own food as much as I can, and I like to fix my own things. I can’t cook as well as you clearly can though. I haven’t fished much around here yet, but I used to enjoy it. I forgot how peaceful it is.” 

“My dad used to take me fishing a lot. My brother never liked it much, or hunting, so my dad used to joke that I was his eldest son.” She laughed at the memory. “Fishing still reminds me of him. We used to go on these trips, and just forget the rest of the world existed for a bit. It was the best.”

“Sounds nice. Where’d you go?” He was clearly trying to help her relax, but she appreciated it. 

“Canada mostly. Beautiful country up there, and unbelievable fish. I hear we’ve got some monsters lurking in the lakes here, if the Drubmans are to be believed. I’m not one for contests, but I wouldn’t mind catching some big ones. I’d probably let them go though. If they’re that big, it seems a shame to eat them.” She said.

“Probably don’t taste as good if they’re that old either.” He said. 

“Yeah, probably not.” She giggled. “I mean, who wants to eat the grandpa fish?” 

“The Drubmans, apparently.” He said. She relaxed against him for a moment, and he caressed her shoulder. “Hey, I wasn’t going to bring you wine, but do you want some water?” 

“Honestly...that didn’t go so well for me last time.” She said.

“Well, I promise it’ll just be water.” He said. “I’ll even sip first if it makes you feel better.”

“Well if you’re willing to risk it too, then, I accept.” He left to go get the water for them, and she realized she was starting to feel a little hot again. 

He came back in, and frowned. 

“You ok, Pup?” He set the glass on the end table. 

“Yeah just...um...hot again.” She said. 

“Shit...well…maybe the water will help.” He took a swig before offering her the glass. She drank gratefully, and it was blessedly cold. 

“I still feel…” She flushed. 

“I won’t make you do anything...but maybe I can help you? It felt better after you came before, right?” He asked bluntly. 

“Yeah it...um...it was definitely better after that.” She agreed. 

“Well I can just try getting you off, then?” He suggested. “Or we can try to wait it out...or you can help yourself...whatever is most comfortable, Pup.” 

She was probably crazy, but she decided to trust him. “You can help me.” 

“You can change your mind at any time.” He promised, shifting on the bed so he was between her legs. She pulled the robe open, and off. He leaned over her and kissed her. He pressed both hands to either side of her head, holding her as he deepened the kiss. She brought her hands up to his hair, running her hands over the shaved sides. 

He slid his hands down, cupping her chest. He kissed her neck, biting lightly, and she gasped. He worked a trail of his hands, and then his mouth down her body. He nipped at her, lightly biting a nipple and she had to fight a moan that rose up in her mouth. 

“Let me hear you.” He murmured. “No one will care.” He palmed her sex and she whimpered at how good it felt. He was careful not to give her exactly what she wanted, which was both amazing and infuriating. 

He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and she cried out. He chuckled against her, and brought his mouth down to her center. He lapped at her clit at last, and she dug her fingers into the bedspread. He pushed her legs further apart for better access and slid his tongue inside. He thumbed her now wet clit, and each pass felt heavenly. She whimpered as the combined sensations began to build into something more. He switched places, sliding two fingers inside. Then he sucked on her clit and it was over. She felt a convulsion come over her and came on his fingers. 

He lifted his head, and smirked, as he drove his fingers in her furiously. He had found her g spot, and he abused it aggressively. She came again, crying out, and he didn’t let up. He watched her face as he kept going. Her hips bucked and she shook from the force of it. Finally, he slowed his pace, using his other hand to help soothe her as her body still shook from him. He kissed her again, and she tasted herself on his tongue. He sat back and slid his fingers into her mouth. 

She sucked on them and he grinned. “That’s my good girl.” He praised. She felt hot all over again, and he slid his hand back down. He was back at it again, his fingers filling her up, and she saw white this time. She was pretty sure she screamed. He kissed her again, sliding a third finger in. After he got her off one last time, he used his clean hand to unbuckle himself. She wasn’t sure if she could take anymore, and her eyes widened as he slid himself out of his pants. 

He saw her expression, and paused a moment. “It’s ok, Pup. I promised I wouldn’t.” He instead took the hand wet with her juices and stroked himself. It was unbelievably hot. Her body felt like jelly, but she was compelled to sit up and take him into her mouth. He groaned.

“You don’t have to do this.” He said. 

She paused. “I know...but...I want to.” He swore as she worked to get him off. He moved her hair out of the way as she worked her tongue over him. He held her hair firmly, but gently. 

“Pup.” He warned. “I’m close.” 

Some of it was probably the drug, but she was determined to keep going. He practically growled as he came, and she struggled to swallow it at the angle she was at. He helped her off of him, and handed her the glass of water.

“I’ll get you some more. Goddamn, Pup.” He laughed. He cleaned her up and brought her more water. She cuddled against him, feeling a lot safer than she should have. He just rubbed small circles onto her back and let her rest, shaking his head in amazement. 


	10. The G-O-O-D in Goodbye

JOHN

* * *

* * *

The soft morning sunlight poured through the windows of the Seed Ranch, illuminating a rare, peaceful moment for John. For the first time in a long time, he woke up warm, content, and feeling like things were working in his favor for once. Maybe God was _finally_ smiling upon him. John felt Eva shift beside him. She carelessly threw an arm over his chest and snuggled up against his side. A small smile crept onto John’s face as he ran his fingers through her messy blonde hair. Eva was still sound asleep, and John couldn’t be happier that she subconsciously clung to him. He knew she wouldn’t be caught dead in such a position if she were awake. Not yet, at least. John rolled onto his side and pulled Eva closer, praying for a few more minutes of bliss.

Unfortunately, all things must end. His phone’s shrill ringtone sounded, shattering the stillness of the morning. John lurched out of the bed and snatched up the offending device, checking the caller ID. It was one of his Chosen, and he didn’t feel the least bit sorry about sending him to voicemail. John’s eyes darted back to Eva and was thankful to find her still asleep, curled around his pillow in his absence. Letting out a relieved sigh, John quietly dressed for the day and slipped into the hallway. He cast one last, longing look at his bed before he closed the door.

* * *

* * *

EVA

* * *

* * *

Eva awoke roughly thirty minutes later to a cold bed and a feeling of dread. Everything was sore and her senses were working on overdrive. The sun seared her eyes as it shone through the balcony doors. Every sound in the house seemed so much louder than it should have. Eva had been hungover before, but this was different. This was so much worse. 

Groaning, she sat up, but immediately regretted the decision as pain lanced through her core. Eva swore and flopped back onto the bed. She lay there for a moment, trying to process the events of the previous day. John had dragged her to some awkward family dinner that she wanted no part of. Then came the warm, fuzzy feeling, and then... Eva’s heart skipped a beat. She had _fucked_ John Seed. Not only that, but she had done it very, _very_ willingly. It dawned on her that she had been drugged, but her mind couldn’t properly register the information through the shock.

When it finally did hit, Eva felt bile creep up her throat. She stumbled to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before throwing up. Once the sickness died down, Eva sat back and rested her head against the wall. She had been ashamed of herself before, but now she was disgusted. Eva forced herself to her feet and stepped into John’s luxurious shower, where she cranked the heat up as high as she could stand and scrubbed her skin raw. She wanted to remove every trace of John Seed from her body.

Eventually, she begrudgingly turned the water off and dried herself with a fluffy blue towel. Eva still felt filthy, but knew she couldn’t spend too much time in the bathroom. She needed to escape, and she couldn’t do that if John walked in on her. Stealing a pair of black jeans and a white cashmere sweater, Eva quietly slipped out onto the balcony and made her way down the stairs. She instantly regretted not stealing some socks as well. The winter air mercilessly bit her exposed skin, but she didn’t dare turn around. The fear of being caught spurred her onward down the stairs and across the drive. As luck would have it, there was a church ATV parked next to a battered white van.

Eva crept between the vehicles and dropped to the ground. She stuck her head under the ATV and began searching for the wires connected to the ignition. The church’s vehicle was a similar model to her own, so it didn’t take long to find the wires she needed. Eva had drunkenly lost her keys enough times in high school that hotwiring ATVs became second nature. She unplugged the striped ground wire and connected the black and red wires near it. Scurrying out from under the vehicle, she pressed the ignition button and grinned when the engine roared to life. The tires squealed in protest as she tore down the driveway, drifting around the curves and spraying gravel onto the manicured lawn. Eva was on the road to town before anyone realized she was gone.

* * *

* * *

JOHN

* * *

* * *

When John returned to his bedroom to fetch Eva for breakfast, he was met with silence and emptiness. Eva was nowhere to be seen, and someone had clearly rifled through his drawers. John prayed that she was still somewhere in the house, but could find no trace of her anywhere on the second floor. He raced downstairs, catching the attention of his brothers, who were both nursing mugs of coffee in the living room.

“Have you seen Eva?” he asked, trying not to let his panic show.

This was the only way to get to the first floor from inside the house. If Eva had come this way while he was preoccupied in the kitchen, his brothers would have seen her. Jacob shook his head and grunted a negative response. Joseph raised a slender eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me you’ve misplaced our heathen, John.” His tone was light and teasing, but John could read between the lines. Joseph was smiling, but he had a dangerous look in his eyes.

Scowling, John turned on his heel and strode out the front door. Eva wasn’t on the balcony or in the yard. He checked the garage and hangar, but they were both still locked. When he made his way back to the front of the house, he stumbled upon three members of the church in his driveway. Two were arguing amongst themselves while the other stared, dumbfounded, at one specific stretch of gravel.

“What’s going on?” John interrogated them immediately. His sharp tone scared the three of them to attention.

The stunned man answered first, explaining that he was certain he’d parked his ATV right next to the van, but it was nowhere to be found. Pulling out a small, silver key, he told John that no one could have taken it because he had the key. The man and women that had been arguing piped up next. The woman was certain the driver had simply parked somewhere else and forgot while the man defended him. John waived away their disagreement and told them to figure it out. As he stalked back into the house, his heart nearly stopped. _What if Eva had stolen the ATV?_

When John voiced his concern aloud, Jacob confirmed hearing a small vehicle leave roughly ten minutes ago. Joseph expressed his doubt that Eva was capable of hotwiring a vehicle, but John wasn’t so sure. He had no other explanation for her disappearance, and he knew for a fact that she’d had an ATV of her own. Her parents had donated it to the church after leaving their daughter in his care. John’s worried frown encouraged Joseph to speak up.

“If she _did_ leave, we will find her, John,” he reassured his younger brother.

“Yes, Joseph, of course,” John replied automatically with a hollow smile.

“And when we do,” Joseph continued, “I think it would be best for her to stay with me for a while.”

“ _What?!_ ” John hissed, “Why?!”

“She ran for a reason, John,” Joseph explained, nonplussed by his brother’s ire, “Perhaps it was because you were too greedy with her.”

Something snapped inside John. How _dare_ Joseph insinuate that this was _his_ fault?! Clenching his teeth, John tried to rein in the rage burning inside him before he punched his brother. It wouldn’t do him any good to strike Joseph, no matter how much he wanted to. John hadn’t done anything wrong! Eva had clearly chosen him as her partner for the evening. So how was he being greedy? John was about to say as much when he saw it.

John had a keen eye for spotting sin. He had carefully cultivated his ability to read people for years, and even Joseph was an open book. His brother had jealousy written all over his face. Joseph hid his emotions well from most, but he couldn’t hide from John. The youngest of the Seed brothers laughed derisively as he felt his anger melt away.

John wore a smug smirk as he said, “Envy is an ugly sin, dear brother.”


	11. Too Much Noise (NSFW)

LOU

* * *

* * *

Lou had been allowed to indulge with a nice long hot shower. She enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on her skin and savored it. 

She heard shouting, down below, and she wasn't sure which brother was yelling at which, but a familiar feeling of fear began to creep up her throat. 

"No." She told herself out loud. She stopped the shower and the shouting volume increased. She couldn't quite make out what they were arguing about, but the tightness in her throat made her dry quickly. She pulled the robe back on, and realized she wouldn't be able to hear them from the balcony. 

She stepped into the cold air, but closed the door behind her and appreciated the abrupt decrease in noise. There was actually a blanket draped over a chair, which she immediately donned as well, and sat in. The blanket was a little damp from frost, but not enough to not help. 

Looking out over the wooded area near the ranch, she felt a feeling of peace settle over her. For the moment, all was quiet. 

It didn't last long. The door to the balcony opened and John stepped out yelling, "Don't you  _ dare."  _

She stared at him a moment, her peace quickly forgotten as a cold feeling of dread replaced it. 

"I just wanted a little quiet." She said in a small voice. "I'm sorry." She rose, dumping the blanket, and stepped towards him. 

He stared at her for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm sorry, dear. I thought you might be out here attempting to leave. Which would have been a very bad idea. Don't come out onto the balcony without one of us with you, do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir." She felt her hands tremble, but she clenched them at her sides. He opened the door, and she headed past him, back inside. He laid a hand across her back as he guided her back into the room. She looked at the bedroom door, gripping the handle, but he stopped her. 

"I'm not angry with you." He said softly. "No one is angry with you." 

She felt oddly angry. They'd taken her freedom, her body, and any sense of safety she'd possessed after the war. The idea that they could have the audacity to be angry with her was infuriating. The tremble left her as anger warmed the chill of fear. She swallowed it down and nodded. 

John looked at her for a moment.

"Let's get you something proper to wear." He opened the drawers and to her horror, her own clothes were neatly folded and put away. "Pick anything you like. I will turn around while you change." 

She picked a very sturdy pair of black jeans, warm wool socks, a gray t-shirt, and a green plaid, sherpa lined, button up shirt with a hood. She shook out her curls. 

"I'm decent." She mumbled. He turned around, and led her back down to the others. 

Joseph pressed his forehead to hers and she recoiled, backing into John. 

"I won't hurt you." Joseph promised. Lou held her tongue and nodded stiffly. Jacob watched her, but made no move to come any closer. 

Joseph sighed. "Well since we're sure our infidel is with us, I think she should come with me for safekeeping." 

"No." Lou snapped before she could stop herself. Jacob's eyebrows raised, but he didn't look angry. Joseph's face darkened and she felt the icy feeling of panic start to return.

She backed further into John without thinking. He steadied her. 

"Please...I…"She wasn't sure how to fix this. She brought her hand up to grip his sleeve, holding onto him like a lifeline. "I...just want to stay with John." She knew John the best, and the familiar was definitely better. Joseph looked furious. Her heart leapt to her throat. 

"Joseph." Jacob said. "She felt comfortable enough with John to confess. She doesn't know us as well yet." 

"We can't risk John losing her too." Joseph snarled. She realized then that Eva was gone. That's why they were angry. She remembered what anger meant. 

"I didn't lose her." John yelled back. "None of this was my fault. You were all here too! And our Chosen didn't notice someone stealing an ATV in broad daylight! So don't you blame this on me! I can't be expected to do everything!!" His fingers dug unintentionally into her arms and Lou felt sand at her feet again. She could hear the other shouting in conjunction with theirs. She could see the other angry men standing in front of her and in front of Joseph. She could feel their spit on her face. She trembled as one of them pulled out a gun. 

_ It isn't real. They aren't here.  _ She reminded herself. She felt like her lungs were burning and realized she'd been holding her breath. She took a deep breath, and another. She wasn't sure if anyone was talking to her anymore, but she met the eyes of one of the men from Afghanistan. He put the gun to her forehead and cocked it. She felt a whimper die in her throat as he lowered it to her shoulder. 

Suddenly Jacob held her face with both hands. 

"Pup." He said. 

She couldn't bring herself to speak yet. She felt the cold press of metal in her shoulder. It felt so real. His thumbs caressed both of her cheeks.

"You still with us?" John's hands gentled too.

She heard the gunshot and flinched, bringing her hands up to her head.

"We need the dog." John said. "I think he's actually a service dog."

"No, he's a wolf dog. He wouldn't be trained, but I think he helps." Jacob agreed. He took a deep breath and looked at John.

"Take care of her. I'll go get him." He grabbed his jacket off a chair and left. John turned her around and embraced her. She realized she was trembling. 

"I'll make her some tea." Joseph's voice was soft. "She... doesn't trust me yet. So... do what you can." 

She buried her face in John's shirt. She took deep breaths, breathing in his strong cologne smell. The men in Afghanistan had not smelled like that. His silky shirt was all different too. She focused on it. He rubbed her back.

Her breathing finally calmed. Joseph set a mug on a coffee table. John scooped her up to sit on the couch. Joseph fetched a blanket as well, and draped it over her and John. He stroked her curls out of her face. 

"I'm sorry we frightened you." Joseph said. "Jacob is bringing your dog." 

"Thank you." She said. He offered the mug and she took it gingerly. She dared not drink it, so she just held it, letting it warm her hands. 

Suddenly a phone rang. Joseph sighed, and pulled out a very old looking flip phone. He answered it and stepped out. 

She looked up at John. 

"How old is Joseph...exactly?" She asked. 

He looked at her for a moment, confused. 

"I thought he couldn't be older than 45 at the most but…" She frowned.

John realized she meant the phone and laughed. 

"He's 42, but you're right, it's an embarrassment." 

"Do you feel better?" He asked. 

"Yes, thank you." She pulled back to climb off his lap and he held her in place a moment. 

"You can stay if you want." John watched her face. "But I won't make you." He added quickly. She leaned to set the mug down and he helped her. 

"I thought you liked tea." he remarked as she elected to remain in the temporary safety of him and the blanket. 

"I do, I just...um...I don't want that." She said. 

Joseph interrupted them. "There is some business Faith and I must handle. I'm trusting you, John." He kissed the top of Lou's hair before leaving. She felt a sense of relief as he finally left.

John looked relieved as well, and she leaned her head against his chest. She felt sorry for him, despite herself. Joseph seemed to expect the most out of him. 

He stroked her curls with his beautifully tattooed hand. 

"Jacob will be a bit yet. Do you want to go back upstairs and lay down for a bit? Or are you hungry?" 

"I'm fine." She said. He sighed softly, as his own commotion died down.

"Why would she leave?" He murmured, mostly to himself.

"Why would she stay?" Lou asked. She tensed, realizing she probably shouldn't have said that out loud. But John just kept rubbing small circles into her back, his other hand lightly resting in her hair, scritching her head. 

"I thought she'd changed her mind." He said. 

_ You can't drug someone to make them do what you want and expect them to like it.  _ She thought. She remained silent, remembering the fury on both of their faces earlier. Lou didn't dare press her luck. 

John glanced at his own clearly new iPhone and sighed again. He gently untangled them and stepped out to make a call. She stretched out on his couch in his absence. It wasn't very late in the day yet, but she felt exhausted. 

He came back from the kitchen, looking angry again. His eyes fell on her and she swallowed. He crawled over her. 

"Joseph thinks you're his, but he's wrong. He can call me and yell at me all he wants." He said, inches from her face. "You chose me." 

She was afraid he might hurt her, but he kissed her lightly. He stroked her face, dragging his thumb over her lip. 

"Tell me you want me." He whispered against her lips. "Say yes." 

His eyes glittered dangerously. She didn't think he'd hurt her if she refused, but she honestly wasn't sure. He slid his hand down over her throat and squeezed. Not hard, more like he liked to feel her pulse under his fingers. He kissed her jaw. 

"Say yes, Lou." He said, biting the space where her shoulder and neck met. 

"Y-yes." His hand loosened, moving to the buttons on her outer layer, pulling it off. He slid her shirt up and her bra with it. He dragged his tongue through the space between her breasts and she shivered. 

He smirked, kissing and nipping her exposed skin where he pleased, she flinched when he kissed the word infidel and he paused. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, stroking her cheek again. 

"Yes...just…um…"

"Not there?" He supplied.

She nodded. He kissed her lips again. 

"Understood." He said. "Anything else you want me to avoid, sweetheart?" 

"I don't think so." She blushed. 

"Ok." He moved back to her breasts with his mouth while he moved his hands down to her pants. He unbuttoned her swiftly, and pulled them down with her panties in tow. He brought his mouth down to her core, dragging his tongue over her slit, and swirling it over her clit. 

It was very clear he knew what he was doing. He dragged his fingers over her slowly, savoring the way her breath hitched. He slid them home and stroked slowly, building up the pressure as his mouth worked on her clit. He began to increase his pace on both accounts, until he felt her begin to tighten on his fingers. 

"Not yet. I want to feel you from the inside." He said. He slid her pants off the rest of the way before he unbuttoned his pants and produced his member. He was already standing at attention as he stroked himself and lined up with her. He rubbed his cock over her, gathering up her slick before he slid himself inside. 

The both grunted as he did so. He kissed her again, tweaking a nipple. She gasped. 

"You like that?" He chuckled. He pinched her other nipple as he began thrusting. She moaned into his mouth and he bent his mouth down to her nipple and bit it lightly. She clenched down on him and squirmed. He groaned. 

He settled for sucking on it so he could pick up the pace. The drag of him against her walls felt so good. She clenched his shirt, wrapping her legs around his waist in spite of herself. 

"You are a treat." John praised. "I can see why Joseph wants you so badly. Too bad it's my dick in you and not his." He grinned, pounding a little harder. 

"Tell me, do you belong to Joseph?" He ground against her g spot and she whimpered. 

"N-no." He kept at it. 

"Who then? Who does this pussy belong to?"

_ Me.  _ She thought. "Y-fuck-you. It belongs to you." Whatever kept him from stopping. He was way too good at finding the spots that made her shake. 

"Good. Good girl." He reached his hand down to stroke her clit, picking up the pace again, and it was over. She felt her orgasm crash over her like a wave. He kept going, dragging it out, and she lost the ability to form coherent thoughts or words. 

She let out a wordless scream as she fell deeper into it than she thought possible. He stilled as well, and spilled inside with a grunt of his own. He stroked her hair away from her sweaty face and kissed her tenderly. 

She panted. Feeling a bit head rushed, she brought the back of her hand to her forehead and he looked concerned. 

"You ok?"

"Yes…" She let her hand drop. "Just um...wow." 

He laughed again, the sound rich. There was the unmistakable sound of claws on hardwood and she froze. A cold wet nose brushed against her and she met the happy face of Fenn, his tongue lolling and his tail wagging. The last face she wanted to see with a dick buried inside of her. 

"Well." Jacob said from the doorway. He looked amused, thankfully. "I take it she's feeling better?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos! We appreciate you! This story DOES update weekly, so if you wanna keep up with the shennanigans, feel free to bookmark as well. :)


	12. 12: Buy One Get One Free (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entirely indulgent episode involving John and Jacob. Enjoy!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Slight dub-con if you squint. I mean she's into it...but...technically nobody asks.

Lou bid Fenn to sit, and carefully untangled herself from John, blushing profusely. When she'd at least put some panties on, she slid to her knees and buried her face in Fenn's fluff.

As she did this, he practically wagged his whole butt and pressed his nose into her ear. She giggled, pushing him back gently and telling him over and over again that he was the best boy while showering him with scritches. 

She felt a lot of the tension leave her body in Fenn's presence. Jacob returned with a metal bowl of water and John sighed as the dog immediately laid down on one of his nice fur rugs. She looked back at him apologetically but he crooked a half smile at how happy she looked. 

"I had them set up a kennel so you can let him out easier." Jacob said. "He might like a stretch after the car ride." She called out to Fenn and he followed obediently. Jacob had had the Chosen put up a dog run for him. 

"Thank you." She said. She realized she stood out without any pants on and made a move to cover herself. Jacob noticed and smirked, pushing her up against the side of the house. He kissed her hard, his hand pushing her shirt slightly up on her belly. 

She shivered from his touch and the cold air, and he slid his hand up to her still covered breast. He gripped her bra hard, yanking the cup down. He nipped at her peak through her shirt and she gave a small whimper of surprise.

He came back up to her neck and bit hard. She gripped his shirt as she felt a jolt of pleasure head straight for her core. 

"I'm getting really tired of walking in on my brother's dicks in you. I'll show them who you really belong to." He growled. 

His hand snaked up and grabbed her throat. He squeezed hard, but not hard enough to hurt her. She let out a little gurgle of surprise, and he eased his grip on her throat. 

"You alright, Pup?" He kissed her throat gently, his fingers and lips soothing the skin he'd aggressively attacked moments before.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, yes what?" His voice deepened again.

"Yes...sir?" She ventured.

"Good girl." She felt another quiver of excitement rush through her at his praise. 

"She'll freeze out here, Jacob." John leaned in the doorway, amused. 

Jacob backed off to let her back in the house. John kissed her as she stepped back in. His eyes challenged Jacob to disagree. 

"Upstairs." Jacob suggested. "Let the dog run outside for a bit."

He lifted her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs quickly, forcing John to half jog to keep up. He rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. 

"My room." John said quickly. Jacob turned and led them into John's room. He dropped her on the bed, making quick work of her shirt, bra,and panties. John dug in his drawers, producing a Hitachi. Jacob went to work, marking her flesh with his teeth. Periodically, he looked up, making sure she still seemed to be enjoying herself. 

John kissed her from above, upside down and spiderman style. Jacob would not be ignored, rubbing himself against her lower lips. He tugged her away from his brother and she dragged her tongue over the length of him. John grumbled at Jacob stealing her mouth away and rubbed himself as his brother thrust into her mouth. Her eyes watered as she struggled to take him down her throat. 

He slowed. "Relax, Pup. Like you're yawning." He coaxed. John gently held her hair back as Jacob slid in deep. She tried to do as he said. Jacob spoke to her softly, his voice a low rumble. She focused on the sound of his voice, too distracted to really hear what he was saying. She felt some more involuntary tears and he gave her a reprieve. 

"Good girl, you did well, Pup." He kissed her. John grunted in impatience. She took him in her mouth, sucking on him and working back up to taking him in her throat. It was hard and overwhelming, but she felt like it was unfair otherwise. John chuckled and eased her off. 

"It's ok, Sweet." He said. He kissed her as Jacob slid his fingers inside of her. He stroked upward with his fingers quickly. She gasped against John's mouth as the most obscene wet sounds came from her. 

John flipped her onto her belly and lined her mouth back up with his member and she teased him with her mouth. He grunted, content for the moment with the feel of her tongue on him. Jacob quickened his pace and she squeaked on John's dick and she gushed on his fingers. 

"Oh now that's hot." John praised. Jacob slid his fingers out, and rubbed himself against her again, until he was coated. He slid inside slowly, and she moaned softly around John. John liked the vibration from this, and moved to thrusting shallowly into her mouth. The tip of him occasionally grazed the back of her throat and she felt her eyes water again. 

They both showered her with soft praises, until Jacob picked up the Hitachi and John slid out of her mouth. Jacob flipped her back onto her back and switched the wand on, pressing it to the junction between their legs. She gasped and bucked up into him. 

"Oh that's it." Jacob grunted as she tightened around him. He held the vibrator steady and John cradled her head. Jacob increased his pace and she whimpered. He clicked a button on the wand and the vibration increased. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as she came hard on him. He praised the feeling of her as he kept going. She whimpered again as it kept her orgasm going. She clenched down on him, crying out. Jacob kept thrusting and kept the Hitachi firmly pressed against her clit. Obscenities fell from her lips as she felt wave after wave of pleasure overtake her. John laughed softly at her distress, holding her steady for Jacob.

Jacob finally came himself, spilling into her with a firm grunt. He towered over her, panting. 

"Fuck." She choked out, a numbness settling over her. Jacob had finally switched off the vibrator, carefully pulling out of her. He kissed her hard, before turning her around. John held the Hitachi now, rubbing himself and lining up with her entrance. She realized it was far from over.

"Oh fuck." She said. John kissed her as he slid inside. Oversensitive, she whined against his mouth. He pumped in and out slowly. 

"You're so tight, sweetness." He said. "Fuck…"

Jacob ran his fingers through her sweaty hair as John picked up the pace. He turned the vibrator back on and she practically screamed. 

"Oh God that's good." John said and Jacob laughed. 

Lou's back arched as John brought her back over the edge again. Jacob played with her boobs, slapping one. She came hard, stars filling her eyes. John wasn't done yet, so he kept going and she dug her fingers into the sheets as it almost hurt. She squirmed but they held her still. She swore again. It did hurt now and she pleaded with them. 

"Shhhh it'll be good in just a moment." Jacob promised. He brushed his thumbs lightly over her nipples and as promised, pain melted into pleasure and she came hard. John made a strangled sound as she clamped down on him. He came only seconds later, and she felt so unbelievably hot. 

They turned off the Hitachi, but Jacob was already hard again. 

"N-no I can't do it." She begged. 

"Yes you can, Pup. One last time." Jacob eased inside. She groaned as it did feel good. He moved slowly and she panted, John peppered her with little kisses as his brother took his sweet time, enjoying the feeling of them coming together. 

The sensation of him rubbing against her insides was so good. Then he snapped his hips against hers and she choked on her breath again. He gripped her hips and plunged in deep and fast again. He grunted from the effort, chasing his own high. She closed her eyes as she felt hot again. John took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked, just as Jacob began to thrust with reckless abandon and she let out a soundless scream. He growled as he pulsed inside her. He pressed it as deep as it would go, bucking into her lightly as he did. She felt faint and dizzy. She felt her eyes close as her chest heaved. 

A pair of cool wet cloths moved over her body. One wiped at her face while the other cleaned her. 

"Lou? Sweetheart? I know that was a lot. You did so well. You good, good, girl." John said. He was the one washing her face. She blinked and he petted her hair. He was so gentle now. He rose slowly, letting Jacob climb up closer. John disappeared for a bit while Jacob drew her into his arms, cradling her as she leaned into his warmth, utterly exhausted and sore. 

John returned with fresh clothes and bottled water. Jacob opened it for her and let her drink as John eased a pair of panties back on her. Finally with help from both of them she was dressed. John promised them some food, and headed back to the kitchen while Jacob told her he'd go and fetch Fenn. John helped her back into her room as Jacob returned and she curled up with Fenn and Jacob, dozing while John cooked for the three of them. For the moment at least, she felt at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 420 hits as of this chapter...blaze it! ;) We love your comments and kudos. Honestly we just love sharing something we enjoy working on.


End file.
